The doppelgänger
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: My version of how the 'witch' Rowena will return.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** My version of how the 'witch' Rowena will return.

 **Doppelgänger**

 _I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

 _Haunted by the ghost of you_

 _Take me back to the night we met_

 **The night we met-Lord Huron**

Sam and Dean knew they had to find the witch Rowena before she fell into Ketch's hands. And by falling, it could be either her deciding to become his ally or being caught by him and that could be a disaster.

The two brothers were in the car going to investigate more deaths of women, tortured and everything indicated that Ketch was still after the witch and now, they parked the car in front of a university that had become a crime scene.

One of the rooms was insolated, showing blood on the floor, where a purse was, torn with personal objects, papers, but also a mirror and herbal sachets.

"Excuse me, FBI. Agents Stark and Martell, we came to investigate the murder that occurred here." Sam said, showing the badge to one of the cops. "Can you tell me what you know?"

"An art student, Linda Blair was brutally murdered this morning, around 5am."

"Any suspects?" Dean asked as he and Sam examined the mirror and the herbs and exchanged a look.

"None yet, but her advisor, Professor Elena Todd canceled a meeting with her by phone half an hour before the girl was killed." The policeman replied. "She's at the police station if you want to interrogate her."

As the cop walked away, Sam held a napkin to pick up the mirror, examining it better and remembering about Rowena, whom he had become fond of in the last few months before her supposed death, and wondering if she would choose the easier side or, help them. He really wanted it to be the second option, that she had really changed.

"Mirror, herbs, a chain with a pentagram... Linda should be a witch." Dean said as Sam put the object aside.

"And Ketch must have tortured her for information about Rowena." Sam said, his eyes glittering with anger.

"Let's find this bastard!"

But when they arrived at the police station and the policeman left them alone in the interrogation room with Elena, they were shocked.

Elena Todd were identical to Rowena. She had the same green eyes and short stature and delicacy that masked her strength. But her red hair didn't fall into long curl to her back, but was straight, falling just below her shoulders, and she wore a beige trouser with a light pink blouse, rather than long dresses, and she looked stressed and worried.

"Rowena?" Sam whispered, approaching her and ignoring Dean, who grabbed the gun.

Sam was shocked, but relieved to see her well, but she didn't seem pleased nor even seem to recognize them and she said suspiciously:

"This is the second time someone calls me that." She got up from the chair, holding her cell phone and crossing her arms, raising her chin higher to stare at the big man in front of her who was attractive with his kind eyes and smile, but that made her even more impassive.

"My name is Elena."

"You can drop the act Rowena, it's just the three of us here." Dean said angrily, approaching her too and both were a little surprise to hear her voice sounding in a clear american English, without the Scottish accent.

"I already told you I'm Elena!" And then, her green eyes narrowed and she glanced quickly at the door, but Dean blocked it and she squeezed the cell phone, ready to call for help. "You're with him, right?"

"With who?" Sam asked in confusion, taking one more step toward her, but she stepped back, taking the phone to her ear and he stopped in place, not wanting to scare her.

"The A.K." She said, still suspicious. "This morning I received a message from my student's cell phone, Linda Blair, saying that she was dead and that he was coming after me. I don't know what kind of joke is this, but a girl is dead and I'm not in the mood for playing games."

"Arthur Ketch." Dean told her. "You helped him with a resurrection spell a few years ago, you must remember, so put your scottish accent back, dl your magic and let's stop this game that you pretend to be somebody else because he has killed several witches while aftee you."

"Witches? You're not from FBI..." She said slowly and then in panic, she said on the cell phone: "Police, I need help, I-"

But before the woman could continue the call to the police station where they were, Sam held her wrist, lowering her cell phone and pressing her against the table, not with the intention of intimidating her, but for her to listen to him and he opened a small smile with the contact.

Despite the fear, Elena relaxed a little at the sincerity in the eyes of the false agent in front of her, who stroked her wrist gently until she let the cell phone fall on the chair. Despite all the stress and fear of what had happened in the last few hours, and being with two men who thought she was someone else, the taller one made her feel calm.

"Listen, we're not with Ketch, the man who probably killed the student, we want to help you, but you need to stop pretending Rowena."

"Stop it!"

"If you think that standing by Ketch's side will give you advantages, you are mistaken." Dean said angrily. "Because he's coming to kill you and won't want to do any deal with a witch, like Sam used to do with you."

"I don't like you and I have my rights. I want to leave here now!" Elena said angrily, watching Dean roll his eyes and then, looking at Sam angrily, she shoved him to the side, picking up her things and marching toward the door, when Sam said:

"Wait, Elena." He said, resolving to do as she wanted, calling her by that name. The woman turned her face red with anger and he said: "From what I read, the spell that the witches have created, the resurrection seal leaves a scar on the thigh where the spell is lodged and if you aren't Rowena, you don't have a mark."

"I don't have a scar on my thigh." She answered in frustration. "Witches, spells, who are you?"

"Dean and Sam Winchester." Dean answered, standing in front of the door, frustrated. "The hunters with whom you have worked and deceived."

"What? No, I'm a professor at the University with a PhD in arts... I've lived in this city my whole life..." Elena felt everything around her begin to spin and she closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the hand of the man who was called Sam, holding her by the waist gently, making her shiver in a good way.

For a moment it was like Dean wasn't there, just the two of them and Elena put her hands on his shoulders, leaning back, feeling her body glued to his, watching the man open a small smile that made her heart race and a small smile appeared on her lips as well.

"Listen, if you prove you're not Rowena, I promise we'll protect you." Sam said seriously, releasing her slowly and she sighed, putting a lock of hair behind her ear, determined to end that madness.

"Ok." And then, feeling her face burn, she lowered her pants slowly, thanking for her shirt to be long, and though he was embarrassed, Sam examined her thigh, his touch so soft she could barely felt it, and he saw that there was nothing there and that she claimed to be who she was.

"OK."

"Witches? You can't be serious." She said after straightening her clothes, crossing her arms still blushing and Sam guided her to the chair, sitting in front of her.

"As my brother said, we are hunters. Witches, demons, werewolves, believe me, they are real." Sam said, watching her shake her head. "And we think your student, Linda, was a witch too."

"If you're not a witch, how did Ketch find you?" Dean asked, and Elena denied, worried and confused.

"I don't know. I should meet Linda there to orient her with her project, but I had an emergency and couldn't go early and then I got the message."

"I don't understand. You look just like Rowena, your student was a witch and Ketch is coming after you." Dean said, frowning, still suspicious. "It's a lot of coincidence, you guys are the same."

"Dean..." Sam said suddenly, pulling out his cell phone and doing a quick research. That could be the only explanation. "A doppelgänger."

"What?"

"According to the Germanic legends, it could be a monster, ghost or even a copy of a person."

"I thought they were just a legend, we've never found one or any records in our father's diary..." Dean said, examining the text and then facing Elena. "This looks like that tv show with vampires in love."

"Vampire Diaries." Sam corrected him and then looked at Elena, understandably, seeing her confusion. "Rowena was a 300 years witch and with whom we sometimes worked together. We thought she was dead, but this guy, Ketch, thought she was alive and needed her and so he had been killing other witches to find her. We don't know if she's alive, but he must have seen some picture of you on your student's cell phone, and thought she's you. "Elena, you're Rowena's doppelganger."

Elena wanted to say that they were lying, to stand up and walk away from them, go back to the University where her work was, to her house, but she knew she couldn't, a student had been killed, like other women. And there was something genuinely good about the two hunters, and she could see that Sam wasn't lying and that even if he walked away, Ketch would still be out there.

She sighed in frustration and stared at Sam.

"And what do I do? This man killed my student and will kill more people, witches..."

"You will come with us." Dean said, knowing how frustrating it all should be for her, and Sam took her hand, holding it gently.

"I know this is all shocking, but there's no other way, until we find Ketch, you'll have to stay with us, because only then we can protect you." Elena looked at him in surprise and Sam admitted: "We couldn't save Rowena, though she may be alive, just like our mother and other friends, but if we can save you and other women Ketch is killing, I'll feel more at peace."

And he didn't know if it was because she was identical to the witch who had touched him somehow or the fact that just like with him, more than a decade ago, her life had turned upside down too or, because his heart of hunter wanted to help, but he wanted to keep her safe, to know her better.

It was strange to look at Elena, because it was like looking at Rowena, even though they had different personalities, but it was the first time they met and, different from 3 years, wasn't to hunt a certain redhead, but rather to help her and Sam smiled.

"How, how do we stop it?" Elena finally asked and then, felt Sam's hand drop something in her and she frowned, looking at their hands. Sam had put a small pink round mirror in her hand and then looked at the two hunters, confused and Dean explained:

"Witches can locate people using a crystal or mirror and with it, we can see where Ketch is."

"I'm not a witch."

"We know you aren't." Sam said gently. "But even though you're a doppelganger, you may some talent for witchcraft, will you try?"

"Will this stop the witch hunt?"

"Ketch's hunting yes." Elena took a deep breath, staring into Sam's eyes and feeling a great calmness and then raised the mirror at the height of her eyes:

"So yes."

 **the end**


End file.
